1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a device and method for superodorizing an LP-gas tank with a mercaptan odorant for a new LP-gas tank and other situations requiring additional odorant, thus giving the new or older LP-gas tank and its contents the "skunk scent" required for proper leakage detection of the otherwise colorless, odorless LP-gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following United States patents are disclosed herein and incorporated into this application for utility patent. All relate to injection devices, including those for the injection of odorants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,755 to Lerner, et al., discloses an electronic component injection system injecting a predetermined amount of additive fluid into a main stream of fluid and continually circulating the additive within the flow of the main stream fluid. A closed and environmentally safe odorant injection apparatus comprising a pressurized gas supply, an odorant storage tank and a panel containing a level pot and sight tank and manually actuated pneumatically operated switches for drawing a measured portion of odorant and injecting it into a tank truck being loaded with LP-gas is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,281 to Williams, et al. A process for pre-treating containers having new or recently cleaned interior surfaces using a mixture of chemicals coating such interior is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,303 to Nevers. A chemical injection system having a programable controller is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,970 to Marshall, et al., such device disclosing a use with odorant injection and also having a monitoring device for measuring the amount of odorant injected.
Another electronic device and method for adding a mal odorant to a consumer gas and monitoring the precision amount of gas to odorant ratio is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,295 to Smars. A chemical method of reducing odorant depletion using a passivating agent containing a phosphate ester is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,973 to Naraghi. A fuel gas delivery system comprising a liquid fuel tank and a connected second tank or second compartment within the fuel tank, such second tank filled with vaporized fuel by small diameter tubing, thus reducing concentration changes to the odorant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,285 to Kniebes. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,701 to Berman, et al., an odorant delivery system for perfumes in a sealed package with a layer of non-permeable material over the odorant for introducing perfume samples within a magazine or booklet is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,772 to Belyea, a dye injection system on a fuel delivery truck is disclosed.